Turning Back the Clock! Haruki's Past
Turning Back the Clock! Haruki's Past is the twelfth chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * Haruki's past is explored, including his silver medal-winning performance in an earlier competition. Synopsis The other Cures learn about Haruki's life prior to his first meeting with Akane, and the Rat King targets the silver medal Haruki had won in his first competition. Summary The Cures are in Aizawa Manor waiting for Haruki, who appears with a look of disdain on his face. Grumbling about a transfer student who had been out of the loop, he reminds the Cures that he's not a Camargo student because of nepotism. Inside of his bedroom, Haruki continues to explain the real reason why he's a Camargo student. After showing them an early home movie of him being taught ballet at home as a child by a tutor, he tells them he detests accusations of nepotism, because they not only insult his mother, they don't give him enough credit; he has to feel like he earned his place at the school in order to feel like he belongs. Yukari remarks that she knows how that feels before Haruki shows them another home video, this time of him being taught ballet with his little sisters. Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Auditorium/Classroom E : Teacher: Haruki and Sakura : Lesson Title: Pirouettes : Summary: After ballet class is over, Haruki stays behind to teach the viewer/reader how to turn and is joined by Sakura from Classroom A. "This happens to be one of Sakura's favorite ballet-related subjects." :: An explanation of pirouettes. Haruki talks about the etymology for "pirouette" and explains the names of the turns he and Sakura will teach. "In French, to pirouette literally means to turn. Here at Camargo Ballet School, the teachers refer to a certain ubiquitous ballet turn as a pirouette, while the other ubiquitous ballet turn, which is generally simply referred to as a pirouette elsewhere, is known here as a pirouette classique. We will teach you both today." :: Pirouettes. Haruki starts with his arms in 5th position en avant and his feet in 5th position. "For pirouettes, we'll begin with our arms in 1st and our feet in 5th." ::# Haruki rises onto his tiptoes in an elevé. "Pirouettes are performed on tiptoe." ::# Haruki raises his arms to 5th position en haut and turns his head towards the right. "And my instructor always teaches us to do this with our arms in 5th position. Again, 5th position of the arms, you circle them above your head almost like a picture frame. You ready to pirouette? OK, ready, set..." ::# Leading off with his right foot, Haruki tiptoes quickly and gracefully in a counterclockwise circle, his ballet skirt rising as he does so. After two such consecutive turns, Haruki stops, returns his arms to 5th position en avant and rights his head while remaining on his tiptoes. "That is a fairly basic pirouette, which is performed with the head turned in the direction opposite the turn. Now, I'll show you a way to not get dizzy while turning." He raises his arms to 5th position en haut once more, this time keeping his head erect. "This time, I'll pirouette clockwise. Pay attention to my head now. Ready, set..." ::# Once more leading off with his right foot, Haruki tiptoes quickly and gracefully in a clockwise circle, but this time he pirouettes at a slower rate, around 20 steps per pirouette. Around the 7th step in the pirouette, he suddenly whips his head clockwise all the way around. "This is called spotting." His pirouettes become gradually faster from there, and he explains the concept of spotting while pirouetting. "Basically, you pick a spot on which to focus your vision, and then you keep your eyes trained on that spot until you're no longer able to, and then you quickly turn your head until you're able to face that spot again. It's a good technique to keep from getting dizzy the more and the faster you turn. Keep your arms circled above your head for as long as you pirouette. Always keep your feet close together when you pirouette. When you pirouette en dedans, you lead off with your back foot. When you pirouette en dehors, you lead off with your front foot. Which is your front foot will generally decide the direction of your pirouettes. With counterclockwise pirouettes, the left foot is the front foot, and with clockwise pirouettes, the right foot is the front foot. And for an elegant finish to a pirouette, you can lower your arms to 2nd position as you wind down, like this." Haruki starts to slow down right before lowering his arms to 2nd position as he comes to a complete stop. His skirt stays in the air for about a second or two before floating gently back down. His heels finally return to the ground as his arms lower further to 5th position en bas. :: Pirouettes classiques. Sakura leads this portion of the lesson. "And now, my favorite part of this lesson: the pirouette classique. For this demonstration, we'll do a pirouette classique en dehors." ::# Sakura positions herself so her arms are in 3rd position with her right arm in 5th position en avant and her feet are in 4th position with her right foot in front. "Get ready by placing your arms in 3rd position and your feet in 4th position, then kick off!" ::# Sakura whirls clockwise on her left foot, with her right foot raised in front of her left knee and her arms in 5th position en avant, while spotting. She does this twice before lowering her right foot and doing a demi plie. "Spotting, which Haruki just taught you, is especially important when doing pirouettes classiques. This time, we'll do a pirouette classique en dedans. Ready, and kick off!" ::# Sakura whirls clockwise on her right foot, with her left foot raised in front of her right knee and her arms in 5th position en avant, while spotting. Once more, she does this twice before lowering her left foot and doing a demi plie. "There are other kinds of turns, but we'll talk about them later." Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa/Cure Jete * Yukari Murasaki/Cure Assemblé * Sakura Momoi/Cure Pirouette * Irina * Astaire * The Rat King * Aratani Aizawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Sayuri Mizuhashi * Amaterasu Aizawa * Ayaka Ohara * Yasushi Kanzaki * Toshiyuki Baisho * Sammie Avalon Music selections featured NOTE: All selections listed in order alphabetical. * "Act I: No. 2 Waltz" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) * "Act I: No. 3 Giselle's Entrance" from Giselle (Adam) * "Act I: No. 4 The Presents of Drosselmeyer: Nutcracker Polka" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Act I: No. 7 The Battle" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Act III: No. 37 Pas classique hongrois: Variation de Raymonde" from Raymonda (Glazunov) * "An der schönen blauen Donau" (Strauss) * "Divertissement: Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Divertissement: Pizzicato" from Sylvia (Delibes) * "The Liberty Bell" (Sousa) * "Symphony No. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" (Beethoven) Category:Episodes